Captain Slendy
Captain Slendy is a level 30 recurring player name in Project Gungame. He is known for his PvP skills and maps as well as being the founder of the clan Slenderly Goodness. History First Contact Captain Slendy first appeared in the game alongside DragonX and Caedood in December 2014, with a focus on building maps. His first map on the account Captain Slendy was entitled "Blue Rockz". He built two more maps and then a more well-known map called "Fun!". Even though it only has one favorite, it used to be a very well-known map amongst Captain Slendy's fans. He soon met CONDOG52768, and he taught Captain Slendy to become good at building coasters. The second map after "Fun!" was "coaster". He then built "mini-games!" and a few others. He started a hotel map called "Five Star Hotel!" and another map called "Fun map". By now, he had started learning to get good at PvP. Unfortunately, when Captain Slendy was creating different accounts for a forgotten reason, he did not know his password and accidentally created an account and checked the "Remember me" box, resulting in the original account being forgotton, and the account became defunct. As of March 18, 2017, however, the password was recovered, making the account operational again. The Rise of 2.0 After creating the well-known Captain Slendy 2.0 account, he created two coaster maps, one of which, "COASTER", ended up with 44 favorites. Captain Slendy 2.0 quickly became well known and very good at PvP. Some time laster, he started to create lots of maps, such as troll maps, adventure maps, glitch maps, and parkour maps. He then created a soon-to-rise map called "Glitch School" which currently has 420 favorites, and is the 3rd most favorited map the entire game. Captain Slendy 2.0 was one of the most famous and iconic characters in Project Gungame. He became known as the best glitcher in the game, as well as being famous for his PvP and coaster building skills. His best friend on Project Gungame at this point was AlphaOmega, now a defunct player accout. Captain Slendy 2.0 then created a map over his recent obsession, "Best Pixar Movie?" which is a map about Pixar movies. Other Accounts He has created many other accounts, Captain Slendy 3.0, 4.0, 2.CSG, 2.DGX, 2.EPS, 2.TAC, 2.SCIR, xXAres_BossXx, ZeusTheLightningGod, GunGame Employee, MickeyMouse, many RPG (such as Blake-SonOfAphrodite), and a couple others that he rather keeps secret, as well as (mainly for Survival clones) Slendy Slave. 2.CSG, xXAres_BossXx, GunGame Employee, MickeyMouse and ZeusTheLightningGod are members in his clan, Slenderly Goodness.2.DGX is in The X Dragons, 2.SCIR, in SteelCity Ice Renegades, and 2.EPS is in Epic Pwn Squad, 2.NCS is in Ninja's Creators Squad, 2.LSP in KILLER BOYS, 2.HOGZ is in HOGS (BlackDragon), 3.0 is in ]-[, and 2.BRLS is in CPS. Clans Main article: Slenderly Goodness During the Captain Slendy account, he joined CSF. Once he created 2.0, he rejoined CSF, but soon left to try out other clans. After getting bored, he asked back into CSF. He got back in, only to leave soon again to create his own clan: Slenderly Goodness. His original account is still in CSF. Friends Captain Slendy 2.0's friends consist of AlphaOmega, DragonX (best friend online), king k, Nemo, bobtheawsomeman, tbsteelcity40, zhengjie, and Bob619. Captain Slendy 2.0 enjoys helping new players and playing with any player that isn't a complete idiot. Trivia *Captain Slendy 2.0 is 12 years old. *Captain Slendy currently has 1 account that no-one knows is him. *Captain Slendy joined on December 21, 2014 alongside DragonX. *Captain Slendy has a YouTube account that goes by "Captain Slendy". Category:People